Burn Rubber/Gallery
Catch That Cake! S3E5 Blaze sets off.png S3E5 Blaze hurrying after Crusher.png S3E5 Blaze heading for the construction site.png S3E5 Cake flies into the construction site.png S3E5 Crusher enters the construction site.png S3E5 Cake knocks over a barrel of oil.png S3E5 Crusher slips in the oil.png S3E5 Oil spilled all over the road.png S3E5 Blaze ready to jump.png S3E5 Blaze makes it over the oil.png S3E5 Cake flies over a pile of metal pipes.png S3E5 Crusher slips and knocks over the pipes.png S3E5 AJ sees another way for Blaze.png S3E5 Pipes all over the place.png S3E5 Giant hanging pipe.png S3E5 Blaze jumps into the big pipe.png S3E5 Blaze's speed lights turn on.png S3E5 Blaze's flame glows.png S3E5 Blaze driving through the pipe.png S3E5 Blaze jumps into the next pipe.png S3E5 Blaze in the second pipe.png S3E5 Blaze jumps out of the second pipe.png The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E6 Blaze and Starla begin their journey.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive on a hill.png S3E6 Blaze doing a trick.png S3E6 Starla doing a trick.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla come down the hill.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla approaching the badlands.png S3E6 Log bridge to badlands.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla about to cross the bridge.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla balance on the log bridge.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla hop on tumbleweeds.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla roll their tumbleweeds down a slope.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla riding their tumbleweeds.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla jump off their tumbleweeds.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla reach the badlands.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla go up a big ramp.png S3E6 Starla jumping super high.png S3E6 Starla tossing her lasso foward.png S3E6 Starla lassos in mid-air.png S3E6 Blaze lassos in mid-air.png S3E6 Blaze lassos a cactus.png S3E6 Blaze swinging around the cactus.png S3E6 Blaze lands next to Starla.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla zoom out of sight.png Mega Mud Robot S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch leaving the toy store.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch setting off.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch pass a truck.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch do a quick turn.png S3E7 Dutch angle of street.png S3E7 Ramp up ahead.png S3E7 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumps off the ramp.png S3E7 Blaze lands.png S3E7 Gasquatch lands.png S3E7 Cone lands on Gasquatch's hood.png S3E7 Gasquatch with a cone on his hood.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch coming down the street.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch head for the forest.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch drive over hills.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch pass a log.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumping high.png S3E7 Gasquatch lands in the mud.png S3E7 Blaze slides through the mud.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch splash in mud puddles.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch doing twists in the forest.png Defeat the Cheat S3E20 Blaze and Crusher rocket out of the start.png S3E20 Team trucks rocket out of the start.png S3E20 Teams head into the first turn.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher drive amongst other teams.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher side by side.png S3E20 Teams drive away.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass the yellow team.png S3E20 Yellow team ahead of the pack.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher hop off a sand hill.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher land.png S3E20 Blaze drives on a sand wall.png S3E20 Crusher looking back.png S3E20 Crusher gets an idea.png S3E20 Crusher spills oil.png S3E20 Crusher slips on his own oil.png S3E20 Crusher smashes into a stack of hay bales.png S3E20 Crusher shakes the hay off.png S3E20 Blaze about to take off again.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher ride another sand wall.png S3E20 Blaze leads the way.png Power Tires S4E10 Blaze drives across the rest of the rock mountain.png S4E10 Blaze climbing a log ramp.png S4E10 Blaze jumps over fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze jumps over more fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze passed all the fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze reaching a cave.png S4E10 Blaze revs up.png S4E10 Blaze in a dark cave.png S4E10 Trucks bump into each other in the dark.png S4E10 Blaze gets Light Power.png S4E10 Blaze's slow motion jump.png S4E10 Trucks watching Blaze leave.png S4E10 Blaze makes it out of the tunnel.png S4E10 Blaze reaching another rock hill.png S4E10 More falling logs.png S4E10 Logs rolling toward the racers.png S4E10 Blaze sees the trucks in danger.png S4E10 Blaze gets Cutting Power.png S4E10 Blaze cutting another log.png S4E10 Blaze driving up the rock hill.png S4E10 Blaze flipping by the sun.png The Midnight Mile S4E19 Blaze and Watts side by side.png S4E19 Monster Machines reach a jump.png S4E19 Fireflies fly over the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts jump up.png S4E19 Zeg, Darington and Starla jump up.png S4E19 Stripes and Crusher jump up.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts in front of the moon.png S4E19 Crusher, Zeg, Darington and Starla in front of the moon.png S4E19 Starla and Stripes in front of the moon.png S4E19 Monster Machines finish the jump.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts, Crusher and Zeg pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Darington, Starla, Zeg and Stripes pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Trucks waving from their table.png S4E19 Fireflies fly over the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Stripes and Starla watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Zeg and Darington watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Crusher noticing a firefly.png S4E19 Crusher waves the firefly away.png S4E19 Crusher overtaking Blaze and Watts.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts and Zeg watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Loop-de-loop ahead.png S4E19 Blaze about to use the loop.png S4E19 Blaze taking the loop.png S4E19 Blaze finishes looping.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the night.png S4E19 Fireworks behind Blaze.png Category:Galleries Category:Song galleries Category:Travel song galleries